fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians Vs Gods
Guardians Vs Gods is a real-life cosplay anime for one of 0's YouTube channels. Description The Seven Hopes, Zero, and his allies from timelines have arrive to earth, and all of his enemies are here to delete them. Now 0 will fight for all beings from the demons. Episodes: 5000 (all seasons), 50 each season + 5 bonus episodes Seasons: 100 Episode running time: 10 min (ep 5000 (both parts) is 55 minutes each, 5001 is 99 minutes, 5002 is over 100 minutes, 5003 is 118 minutes, 5004 (all parts) is 50 minutes each, 5005 (all parts) is 45 minutes each), and 5 hr per episode/day (GvGH) Number of movies: 10 Movie running time: 30 min (first), 3.5 hr (second), 5 hr (both separate parts of third), 5 hr (fourth), 3.5 hr (fifth), 2.5 hr (sixth), 4 hr (lost), 24+ hr (GvG Returns), 20 hr (GvG Dies), 15 hr (GvGH movie), 12 hr (GvG Live), 23 hr (GVGH ON STAGE) Openings His world (Clean): first movie op (Op71 high pitch version for day 350 op) Endings (70cm Square Window (Zero’s version) (For Ending of ep 5002, 5003, 5004, 5004.5, 5004.5 pt.2, 5005 (all parts), and lost movie)) Cast 'The Seven Protags' The Seven Protags (or pros) is a protagonist team of seven fighters who can beat anybody no matter how strong they are, no matter what power/abilities/features/etc. they are, and no matter how impossible it is to do. Player Zero Player 0 (aka Gamer Zero, Zero, The Anomaly, Player-Z, P-Z, P0, EZPZ, Z-Z, Z, The one winged demon, the one winged monster, HE, The devil, the real devil, Da All-Cold Negative Plus All-Hawt Positive Plus Etcetera (Rap name), or player #0) is a 13 year old, immortal human who is the leader of the 7 hopes. He is the strongest guardian who can beat anybody/thing/etc., no matter what feature, power, ability, etc. they are, even if they say “no matter” or beyond. Personality Zero says Boi, dewd, man, dat, ya, etc. He modifies Nerf guns and his aim is terrible, even with infinity of guns shot at once. Every time he uses a spy gear modded mine, he blows his own face up. His mouth is always bigger than all sizes, smarter than all knowledge, fouler than all foul mouths, etc., even Player 0's mouth itself, etc.. Player 0's body turns purple from his anger. Zero is addicted to alcohol. Zero wants to get even stronger, even since he is not being power-thirsty, arrogant, and more, going beyond his goals, etc.. Appearance 0 is a 13 year old human that wears black goggles with blue lenses, a blue and red shirt, a black cap that has a pokeball on the front, black, golden, winged, light up shoes, brown shorts, red, star shaped glasses, black nike socks, a backpack, and an eyepatch. His hair is long blonde. He wears fingerless, black gloves that have skulls on them. He has a black, fire-shaped skull on his shirt that wears star glasses. Zero also has one black, large wing that is like a tree. His right eye is scarred, but Zero bares it and doesn’t need it better. In GvGH, he wears a black leather jacket, black shorts, and his hair is longer. He becomes a bit taller than in GvG. In some transformations, his pupils turn into white power buttons. First appearance: first film (The Beginning) Themes Omega.EXE/EXE Omega.EXE (aka Cyberdemon, Cyberdevil, or prince) is a robot demon. He is a demon with a heart of gold to the good, but darkness to the chaotic neutral and all evil. Cyberdevil lives his life, death, etc. every hour to the fullest as much as Player 0 does. As Cyberdemoness (aka E.X.E.), she finds Zero attractive (mostly and especially), follows him all the time, making gestures every time Zero does something for/to her, and fights/kills those who try to harm him or try to take him away from her. Her most favorite thing to eat is sausage, strawberries, and hot dogs. She forgotten almost everything the male self knows (just like replacing a memory card). EXE is also the #0 biggest ,true, and absolute addict, japanophile, otaku, and fan of all Japanese. Appearance Cyberdevil is a young demigod with a dragon face. His eyes are black with red irises. He wears a white shirt, red shoes, white gloves, a golden crown, a white cape, and blue shorts. He also has a pair of demon wings with white feathers. His red hair reaches his neck. At Season 51 through episode 5000, where he becomes EXE (the genderless/male one revealed its true gender (female)), *Her shiny, glossy, blemish-free, smoother-than-the-most, squishy, softer-than-the-most, flawless skin is pale (turns brighter when in a dark or/and cold place) (can even turn ffffff white) *She has a slim, perfectly well-endowed body *She has blonde, 1A-type hair *Her left fang is exposed *Her legs are the long type *White, sparkly anime eyes *The shape of her colorless lips is 1:1. *Medium-sized, exposed, marble-like outie (without a single indent anywhere) on her long, T-shaped navel *The sclera turns blue when lovestrucked with a four-pointed, pink star (on each eye) with a hot-pink glow and a pink heart in the pupil *5ft and 3in tall *WHR is 0.7 *She has a tight pelvis ATTIRE * A short, red hoodie * Black shorts with red stripes * A ring with a star-and-heart-shaped red diamond hanging from the outie of her navel * Black and red wristbands * Knee-high, black boots with two red belts each *The attire has the absolute best, most attractive, all-flawless material When she is in Fallen Anti-Goddess Mode, she gets furious, her eyes turn black with red irises, sometimes they flash yellow, white, red, and blue, the eyes and teeth blaze, erupt, and blast black and blood-red fire and lightning, cracks and veins surrounds her eyes, all bloodstreams and muscular system expand at the max size, she glitches out, the skin turns purple, the upper-side of her face turns pitch black, and a red, black, and purple aura and storms of black and red fire, lightning, and steam surrounds her. Sometimes, her hood reveals an anime human face. First appearance: Season 20 Themes Gladia the Hybrid Gladia is a daughter of Glacius and Nazo, and one of Zero’s team members. Appearance Gladia is a combination of a hedgehog, a fox, and sometimes a cyborg. She has the same appearance as her mother, but has a pink, heart-shaped gem in between her horns, eyes with blue star-shaped irises, white pupils, blue sleeves with blue hearts on them, two blue fox tails, a white stomach, large angel wings, and white fur on her chest. She has a black spot around the fur of her right eyelid. Gladia wears the same shoes and gloves as her mother. Her fangs are shown every time her mouth is opened. She has a sapphire heart on her forehead. As a cyborg, her right arm, left leg, and left side of her head are silver with golden wires and her left eye is a black, glass contact. Her skin tone is brightest white. In her human form, she still has her wings, tails, horns, pale skin, sleeves and gems. Gladia wears a tiara that holds the gem that is on her forehead. She has a large, white fur-neckerchief, blue shorts, blue fur leg warmers, and a blue, short shirt. Her hair is blue also. Personality Gladia is nice to everyone except for most demons. She is always positive and thinks before she acts. She actively looks for adventures and will save anyone in any way, no matter how many lengths she may have to go to to do so. Gladia has an extensive list of activities that she will engage in in her spare time, including hanging out with her friends, selling stuff online, listening to music, finding places to help, reading, playing video games, gardening, taking care of other living things, and more. Gladia is never scared of anything, not even death, is a model student, and has a beautiful singing voice. She is the best at everything, but she will let opponents win in challenges out of the goodness of her heart. Gladia doesn’t care if she gets arrested, even for life, although she never will get arrested because she is such a good person. She has Zvezda as her girlfriend. First appearance: Second film (The Climax) Themes Player 100 Player 100 is one of the team members of Zero and sometimes a rival of his. Appearance Player 100 (or Taggy (by Zero)) is a young boy with amber eyes and brown hair with a red tuft. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also has blue wristbands with yellow stars on them, short, folded bright ceil jeans, and blue shoes with white soles and red tongue. He also wears blue goggles with amber lenses. Most times, he wears a gold scarf. Personality 100 is energetic and reckless and always does things without thinking, but despite his rash behavior, he is willing to risk anything to protect his friends. He doesn't take insults very well, often getting angry easily. One can say that he is highly rambunctious, but not as much of a jealous type as he always wants something that other people has. 100 also showed to has an impulsive manner. He is negatively presumptuous. He also is very gullible and can be easily tricked. Is either that, or he was just too faithful or trustful. First appearance: Season 7 Themes Android 4 Android No.4 is an android no god stands against. Appearance Android 4 wears a black shirt, blue jeans, white gloves, a red scarf, and black shoes. It has black, long hair and black, yellow eyes. Personality Android 4 is best at training. All it does is training and exercising. All it knows is justice, trust, determination, and bravery. First appearance: Season 8 Themes Demon Lord Deity Demon Lord Deity (aka Nightmare) is a combination of a fox, dragon, spider, fire, and ice demon. He is also one of the 7 protagonists. Appearance Nightmare is a young, teenage human-demon with nine fox tails, 2 pairs of horns, a red glove on the left hand, a blue glove on the right hand, a pair of black, small dragon wings on his shoulders, two large horns on his shoulders and elbows, 5 claws, long finger claws, a pair of small wings on his head, 6 Black tentacles, black shorts, one short, black shoe on the left, one long one on the right, and a black shirt. He has red hair, a snake tongue, and his fangs are bleeding. Personality Nightmare is not like the rest of the evil devils. He could do scare pranks and any prank that is mischievous or anything like that. He has a big mouth and big attitude (depending on the antagonist(s)). The angrier he gets, the scarier and more demonic his voice gets. First appearance: Season 14 Zvezda V Glazakh Zvezda (aka princess, angel, seraphim, her majesty, the star in our eyes, the star and heart in all eyes, the vermilion bird, or daughter of O.M.E.G.A itself) is O.M.E.G.A’s all-favorite daughter. Since she is 12, O.M.E.G.A has become completely addicted and uncontrollably obsessed and lustful, that it doesn’t want Zvezda to leave it alone, have anybody near her, or literally anything. Since she is 1-9, O.M.E.G.A treats her like a special, best-behaving friend. Zvezda is neutral good to most of her friends, but lawful good to Zero, her father, her mother, her female crush, and her son. She gets hesitant and shy in times O.M.E.G.A gets frisky, lustful, vicious around her and sometimes risks to fight (which turns her into a demon). When O.M.E.G.A saw her injured by getting shot at, it starts its omnicidal, deleting, killing spree. Gladia and Zvezda has a sexual and romantic relationship. Appearance Zvezda has light, almost pale skin, sapphire blue, white-dotted eyes, white pupils, a yellow hat, yellow shorts, a white shirt with a black bird in a golden circle, yellow shoes with white cuffs, a pink neckerchief/scarf with red strawberries with seeds and stems the best shade of blue, a sapphire pierced to her virtical, outie navel, and white gloves. She has large white angel wings, her skin is all pale and white as fresh snow, she wears a white cape with a blue seven-pointed star, another star on the hat (which has turned white, white shoes and her pupils are plus signs. Zvezda is Russian and Japanese in her nationality. When using kinetic abilities, her right eye turns crimson red. In her transformation, the colors in her clothes are turned red or most all white, everything white has blue streaks, she wears high socks below the knees, her pupils turn into white, glowing power buttons, and she wears no biker shorts. In her true final omnimode, she wears a fox-eared red hat or a red, white, or blue knight mask on the forehead, horns with a seraphim sapphire in between them, sky blue, short, tight shorts, black calf-high socks, the circle on the shirt is a red star and heart, a white fox tail, black fox ears, white, glowing, power button-like pupils, sparkling, glittery, sapphire blue eyes, skin pale as white snow, black hair with auburn and brunette streaks, and her breasts are perfectly round, largest type of medium size. Abilities/powers Zvezda has every power and ability (even everything imaginable, unimaginable, conceivable, inconceivable, said, unsaid, heard, unheard, thinkable, unthinkable, possible, impossible, etc.) that is based on love, sex, pacifism, strictly everything all-positive, etc., average human condition (except she has peak human speed, reflexes, dexterity, and instincts), absolute immortality, freedom, friendship (has some enemies), and flight. First appearance: Season 98 Themes 'The Dragon Knights' The Dragon Knights (or Dragon Knights X) are warriors who are elite guards and servants of the gods. They have unlimited everything (even endurance, loyalty, attributes, destruction capacity, virtues, etc.). The Dragon Knights have different elements in their powers and their left eyes glow. They appear in Season 17 together. Ultimatenovadramon Ultimatenovadramon (aka Red, The Infinite-degree Eternal Flame, or Guardian) is the leader of Dragon Knights X. He is determined to do anything for anybody. Ultimatenovadramon’s element is fire. His attacks can burn down anything no matter how strong they are. One spark can burn down all of its surroundings, turning things into melting ashes that vaporize and every atom of vaporized ash explode, even summoning hypervolcanoes all over a planet. Ultimatenovadramon powering up can cause extremely large areas to ablaze. He has every fire-elemental ability. He is also commander of the troops. Rangetornadowinddramon Rangetornadowinddramon (aka Green) is Ultimatenovadramon’s sister. She has every air-elemental abilities. Rangetornadowinddramon is feistier and more aggressive than all the others (including herself) combined, due to her smart, big, foul snout, hot blood, personalities, and extreme emotions. Anybody who did anything wrong to her will get their faces punched off (literally). She doesn’t need any protection from Ultimatenovadramon no matter what happens. Her attacks can cause infinity of infinite-sized tornadoes. Dynaburstmegaforcefreezedramon Dynaburstmegaforcefreezedramon (aka Blue) is the water-elemental dragon knight. He enjoys fishing and swimming around water areas. His attacks can cause tsunamis that can overflood entire continents, world-sized whirlpools, and rain trillions of gallons of water. Knucklecrusherearthdramon Knucklecrusherearthdramon (Yellow, The World, Za Warudo, The Mean Bull, or Gold) is a golden dragon knight with all earth-elemental powers. He likes money and everything that is worth money because he is golden. He has an endless appetite on shrimp, rice, and other Chinese or Japanese food. He achieves everything people can award him. His attacks can cause planets to explode or quake at infinite power. Knucklecrusherearthdramon can even lift infinity of infinite-sized planets (with infinite dense in each planck) with his left-hand pinkie finger. Shadowninjawolfdramon Shadowninjawilfdramon (aka Purple, or The Dragon Wolf) is a hybrid of a dragon and a wolf. He can kill everything out of everybody (literally) with any of his attacks. He has all magic-elemental powers (physical and mental). His attacks can cause thick, black clouds, and the moon, to block the sun, and cause power-outs. Shadowninjawolfdramon can even do the opposite of darkness abilities, burning all with brightness. MechaKnight MechaKnight (Mystery) is the guardian of the environment, the protector of worlds. There is no info about him, but he is at a lot of places, standing. His attacks can destroy all and none at the same time, just like the other dragon knights. Knightdramon Knightdramon (troopers) are knights and royal guards led by the Dragon Knights X. There are different types of them. 'Team Gamers' Team Gamers (or Team Players) is one of Zero’s teams and the second newest team from the past. Zero is their leader. The members include every human kid and teenager (protagonist, neutral, antagonist, etc., all 9 alignments) from the whole franchise of Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, Bakugan, Yokai Watch, Seraph Of The End, Neptunia, Dinosaur King, and all other animes with/about teens and kids. That includes all of their monster partners. They all appear in season 50. 'Antagonists' Infinite Player infinite (Infinite, infinity, Anti-Zero, the initial singularity freezer + the absolute zero burner (rap name), Christopher Justin Adam, or Chris) is an antagonist, a former member Player 0’s team, a traitor, and a half human, half android fighting Player 0. He used to be friends with Player 0, but since he was trying to kill 0, they both broke up, ending up like archenemies/rivals to each other. Appearance Infinite is a 13-year-old with red goggles, everything he wears is black, but his shirt has a white pocket with eyes on it. His hair is brown. Personality Infinite is the strongest, but equal/unequal to 0, he was 0's sidekick since they were kids, but now that they are teenagers, they rival each other. He takes all positive nutrients and takes no negative nutrients up to the limit everyday. He doesn't need any transformations to fight sometimes. He has the same/different powers as 0 has. As for Nerf wars, infinite and zero use swords. Themes The Infinity Gang The Infinity Gang (The infinite Team, Team infinite, eternal team, eternity fighters, fighters of eternity, fighters of infinity, or team infinity) is a large group of tens of human teenage kids. They wear the same shirts with the infinity logo (an infinite symbol formed by a dragon with space, fire, lightning, water, and all elements designs, 4 pairs of angel, skeleton, and devil wings, 4 horns, and 8 all-seeing eyes (combination of God’s eye, the Illuminati, Yin and Yang, and a dragon forming a circle)) and the heart of the universe on the front and the words “The Infinity Gang” on the back, infinity gauntlets on both hands, infinity crowns, and cosmic cube necklaces. Each member has granted true omnipotence level numerical infinity by justice, bravery, determination, and absolution (strength is justice as strength is absolute). The gang is lead by Player Infinity. They use the infinity swords, infinity busters, and shields (with the infinity logo on the shirts) on their arms. The shields shoot disks that have the infinity symbol on them. They appear in Season 20. 'The Chaos Army' The Chaos Army (aka The Deletion Army, The Firewall Union, Team Dark Star, or The Demon Army) is an antagonist team of demons who kill all characters, non-characters, semi-characters, demi-characters, etc.. They appear in Season 22. Sonic.EXE Sonic.EXE (aka X, or Exetior) is a member of The Chaos Army, and a demonic entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original Sonic the Hedgehog, taking on the form of the main character. Then, it proceeds to kill the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game. This entity is actually a being created in the void, not God or the devil. His power includes: Superhuman Attributes Flight Presumably the powers of the original Sonic (albeit darker and bloodier) Teleportation Psychological Torture Skills Presumably has Omnipotent Abilities within the game Can corrupt video games (and possibly other forms of Technology) and can completely warp reality inside them (possible) Able to move between the Digital and Real World Immortality Soul Stealing Black Hole Essokinesis Shape-shifting Dark Matter Materiokinesis Hacking High Intelligence But his real power is able to completely delete everything and nothing at the same time. Trainer Red Trainer Red (aka Glitchy Red, or Strangled Red) is the catcher of all summons, and a member of The a Chaos Army. He catches all monsters and make them level up to infinity (at all attributes) after he catches them, making them truely, absolutely omnipotent. He challenges anybody to any challenge, even games or fights. Zalgo Zalgo (Z’algatoth) is a demon who corrupts all that stands in his way, and a member of The Chaos Army. He lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering of grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over. coming is heralded by the fabric of reality itself snarling or screaming "He comes!" and the horrific mutation of all characters and fonts. Gaping, toothy maws, stingers, and masses of tentacles are the norm. Invariably, the eyes turning to black slime and run down their cheeks like tears of oil. Font scrambles and loses coherence. The Spider Beast Red (The Spider Beast) is a kaiju demon that possesses all Kaiju games and control the players. His power includes: Shapeshifting Demonic fire breath Can manipulate reality inside the game (and to a limited extent, the real world) Vast other Demonic Powers Physical, mental, and spiritual torture methods Fighting skills Strong superhuman stats Flight Giygas Giygas is an alien god with unlimited, uncontrollable power, and a member of The Chaos Army. H.y.d.r.a.g.o.m.o.n Hydragomon is the creator, destroyer, conqueror, overlord, deity, and leader of below and above him (it), and more than above and beyond everythingness and nothingness of digital, virtual, technological, etc. dimensions, realms, timelines, things, verses, etc.. 'Team Metal-X' Team Metal-X (Metallix) is an antagonist team of robots led by a small mecha. Mechadrone Mechadrone (aka Pixel, Nekotron, Neko, or C.A.T.) is a small robot that is a mascot for some TV show. He is the team’s leader. He is also a playmate for kids and teens at all ages for merchandise. Don’t underestimate this little guy. Mechadrone is also the strongest, most powerful Nerf drone all wont stand against, no matter how big, powerful, fast, etc. a nerf weapon (even a melee weapon) is, no matter how much darts are shot at once, etc.. Mechadrone is also made out of A514, which is the hardest steel. Its weapons includes: * A gun that shoots thousands of darts at once and is able to fit through a door. This gun can shoot rapidly at tens of shots a second. * A mega version of the thousand-dart-gun. * A Titan rocket version. * A Mammoth version (darts are the size of a rottweiler). * Nuke versions of all blasters listed (nuke versions shoot rockets that shoot darts). * Vortex versions (these versions shoot disks). * Rival versions (these versions shoot rival balls). * Rocket launcher versions (these versions shoot missiles) * A branched sword that can fit through the door. The main blade (excluding the branches) is almost a yard wide and 8 feet long. The branches are a feet long. This sword has 7 pairs of branches. Three more swords can be attached to make a fan/shield. * A spiky shield that is the size of a door. * Super Soaker versions of the guns. * A 3-feet mace. * A pair of 3-feet large boxing gloves with spikes, claws, and brass knuckles. * Hyper versions of the listed guns. And the ammunition includes: Original Suction Mega Rockets Titan rockets Mammoth Mega titan Mega mammoth Titan mammoth Mega titan mammoth Nukes Grenades Rival balls Spiky balls Accustrike versions Finned versions Finned accustrike versions Message versions Water Liquid nitrogen White and blue electric, poisonous, acidic, allergenic, bacterial, irritating, explosive, radioactive fire The forms are: Anti-God Mode (Appearance: Pixel is a human android with a face shaped like a dragon face, glowing fiery, blazing, electric rainbow eyes with black eye veins, dilated pupils, and white irises, cracked lava-like markings all over body, skin turns ash grey, rainbow glow surging very fast through fiery, electric black, 4 ft large, spiky hair with white streaks, veins pop out, fiery aura explodes into a rainbow, white, and black lava aura, green fiery energy ring behind, cyan burst aura, a blue fiery aura with specks of white god energy, red and purple auras, blazing, electric, glowing cracks around the eyes, mouth, hands, feet, and teeth, swirling white aura, black, rainbow, and white fire and lightning forming shoes, vest, large gloves, 3 pairs of large demon wings on the back, 3 more pairs of demon wings on the head, spiky tentacles, tusks, 3 pairs of large, spiky horns, and long, large claws, large, sharp, blazing, fiery, electric teeth, and a large, broken heart on the chest, small explosions around the body, a small tornado of black, white, and rainbow fire and lightning around the body, a black and red shirt with rainbow, black, and white fire designs and black pants. Voice: Pixel can talk in Anti-God Mode with the most edgiest, most demonic, scariest, creepiest devil voice.) Maximum Fallen Anti-God True Final Mode (Appearance: Pixel is like its Anti-God Mode, except its 5 times more muscular, the auras turn into galaxy-sized eruptions, the tornado around the body turns into galaxy-sized storms, the explosions around the body turn into gigaton atomic explosions, veins bulge and explode, erupt black, white, and rainbow, fiery, blazing, electric blood that vaporizes and turns into exploding fire, grows 2 more pairs of arms, the eyes and mouth opens all the way wide all the time (and makes a loud train horn sound that lasts until Pixel is defeated), black, rainbow, and white fire and lightning form 110 larger devil wings (22 wings on the ankles, temples, wrists, back, shoulders), long, spiky horns on the elbows and head, 3 ft large gloves with a lot of spikes, brass knuckles, claws, etc., and a demonic dragon face behind, a halo with multitudes of rows of muscular arms, the upper size of the face turns pitch black with the eyes and cracks visible, the tentacles have dragon heads, the skin turns pale white, the blood is in the entire eyes like hyphema, a gigantic, black, flaming, electric, tree-like, melting wing with eyes and mouths with sharp teeth grows out of Pixels right shoulder, and the shirt rips off completely. Voice: the voice of Anti-God Pixel is the same, except it overlaps 5 times, echos 15 times, and is godlike and angry.) First appearance: Season 44 Cybergod-Drone Cybergod-Drone is a large robot. He can break any material with one flick of a finger in the left hand. Appearance Cybergod-Drone is a black and red robot with one wheel. He wears a cape that is 100 times the size of his body. His wheel has spikes, saw wheels, and lumps with holes on them that makes the wheel look like a wiffle ball, and it is on fire and lightning. He has 4 monsterous wings that are 10 times the size of Cybergod-Drone's body. He has spheres on his shoulders that are joints. The shoulder joints are like the one wheel. There is a spring that is between the wheel and the robot's body. He has jetpacks. He has 10 large rockets on his top shoulders that have drill tips, 10 fins, and 2 spikes. He has 8 rocket engines that are around the leg of Cybergod-Drone so he can fly faster. He has 20 pairs of large arms. Cybergod-Drone has 5 sets of large horns that have thorns on them. He has a large antenna that is on his back and it is the same size of the body. The antenna has a satellite dish on it. Cybergod-Drone has a turtle shell that is like the one wheel. His fists have long claws, brass knuckles, lasers that look like watches, and has demon wings on the arms that look like bat wings. The arms have large shields that have the same giant wings as Cybergod-Drone has, the shields look like galaxies. The jetpack has a red V on it, and 8 rockets on it. The rockets on the shoulders have long fins, one long fin on each rocket. First appearance: Season 41 N.E.O.T.R.O.N N.E.O.T.R.O.N (Nerf Ending Omega Terror Robot Of Nerf Nation, or N.E.O) is a Nerf drone that is a God, a leader, King, etc. of the Nerf corp. N.E.O is so hard, durable, indestructible, etc. that not even a Gatling bazooka, a freeze ray, a Nerf nuke, etc. can land a quantum foam-sized scratch on it. One bullet can blow up absolute transinfinity of absolute transinfinite collections of transomniverses. It is so fast that it can create absolute transinfinity of afterimages that create absolute transinfinity of afterimages that create absolute transinfinity of afterimages, etc. N.E.O is so intelligent that it knows all about everything beyond everything. First appearance: Season 41 CyberZero CyberZero is a cyborg version of Player Zero. Appearance CyberZero is a cyborg Player 0 with circuitry and large, metallic monster wings. He has a sword for his right arm and a 6-barreled cannon for his left arm. He has a tree-like wing on his left shoulder made out of branched swords. First appearance: Season 25 'The Seven Antiheroes' The Seven Antiheroes is an antagonist team who are the opposite of The Seven Hopes. They are also led by Infinite, along with The Infinity Gang. They also wear black and red. They appear in Season 86 A.K.U.M.A.T.R.O.N A.K.U.M.A.T.R.O.N Cyberdevil ERROR 606 (aka A.K.U.M.A, The Devil of Them All, Za Akuma, or former Cyberdevil) is K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE’s older brother. He (they) is a fallen, red and black version of his younger brother. Appearance A.K.U.M.A is like K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE, but he is black and red in color. His wings have no feathers, but has holes, and he has tentacles. He has a spiky halo that is on black and red fire. His eyes cry out black and red blood and glow black and red fire and lightning. He also slobbers blood. He also has horns on his snout and tusks. His true form is a monster with a pair of large, black wings pointing the left-to-right side directions, and a pair of small wings pointing the back direction. His face is made of sapphire. He wears a red, large cape. A.K.U.M.A’s upper body is on the head of a being with red tentacles, a camera head (which is a blaster), and a humanoid upperbody with silver armor. A.K.U.M.A wears a diamond metal and a pair of extremely large, white horns on the side of his head that skewered two black skulls and the horns hold a chain. He has a large computer helmet that has a black screen and a red line for a face. There is also a small red horn on the back of A.K.U.M.A’s head. Meta Meta is Zvezda’s twin brother who has the opposite of her personalities and likes. Appearance Meta is a black and red version of his sister. He wears spiky bracelets on his wrists and throat. In his human form, he has the same Appearance of Zvezda’s human form, but he has devil wings, black boots with heel spurs, and a leather jacket. He doesn’t wear a neckerchief. Antonio Antonio the Hedgehog is a robot hedgehog who treats people mostly badly. Appearance Antonio is a blue hedgehog with red irises, a robotic right hand, a robotic left leg, and a bracelet with a blue, oval gem on his right leg. Player -100 Player negative 100 is a teenager who wears black and red version of Player 100’s clothes and a leather jacket. He hates opponents who don’t let him win, even if they do. He takes games and challenges beyond too seriously. If he loses, he murders his opponents with fire, a gun that shoots bullets that are 4000 degrees hot, poisonous, electric, explosive, and acidic, and a knife that is 4000 degree, voltage, barbed, poisonous, and acidic. Android 613 Android No.613 is an evil version of No.4. The number 613 is a combination of a demonic number and an unlucky number. Appearance No.613 is has the same clothes as No.4, but the clothes are black and the gloves has spikes. It wears spiky wristbands and rings with skulls. The Fallen God The Fallen God (The Fallen) is the opposite of The Demon King. Appearance The Fallen is a black and red version of The Demon King. He has red angel wings and a broken, spiky halo. 'Soldiers/Minions/Other Characters' Team All-Stars Team All-Stars is a team of every OC, FC, and literally every character. The whole team appears in GVGH day 364. Deletion Demons Deletion Demons (Chaos Demons) are six-eyed demons with wings on their waists, arms, backs, ankles, and legs. They have 6 arms and have 6 claws in each hand. InfiniBots InfiniBots are robots made by Infinite. They are made out of cardboard painted silver with a red V on them. They have one RC truck for a leg and have dryer tubes attached to white gloves for arms. Dark Destruction Dark Destruction (aka The Hybrid Mutant Behemoth or Chromosome) is an extremely large sea monster antagonist. One cell of this deity is infinity times larger than infinity omniverses. Appearance Dark Destruction is an albino monster combine do with a lot of animals and insects. It has 2 unbelievably buff humanoid upper bodies with a million heads with the combined face of a 100-edged-mawed monster, a all whales, all sharks, all beetles, an eagle, a beaver, a walrus, and a dragon, large sets of spiky, dragon-headed tentacles all over the body and limbs, a spiky turtle shell with saw wheels in between the spikes, 25 pairs of large devil wings, butterfly wings, and skeleton wings on the back, the tentacles, the arms, the shoulders, the waist, the heads, and legs, a chest with a monstrous face that opens and shows a rib cage forming a large maw with multitudes of large, branched, spiky teeth a thousand long antennas, 5 rhino horns, ram and ibex horns and antlers on the shoulders, leg joints, elbows, and heads, 999,999,998 large, buff arms with crab hands on each side of the hands, hands with 36 branched claws (3 claws in each finger), 12 fingers, a circle formed by 100 branched claws on the middle of the forehands, and long nails, the skull of the same heads of Dark on each knuckle, shoulder, elbow, below the stomach, and leg joints. Dark has 2 horizontal lower bodies with 999,999,998 long legs with spiky hooves, several thousand tails combined with all tails and a 100-pointed triton (forming a combination of an x and a + sign), another maw like the ones on the chest, another turtle shell like the one on the backs, and multitudes of wings. Dark has 3 pairs of large ears and has over billions of large, spiky, jagged, branched, bent teeth. The eyes are red with irises shaped like an upside down, 7-edged star and have cat pupils. The eyeslids are shaped like the same face of Dark and has 5 pairs of devil wings and butterfly wings. It also has multitudes of tongues that have the same face and snake tongues with 6 points. The heads have tens of large horns and antlers. The sides of the mouths expand with large maws like the kraken. Dark also has brittle teeth like a blue whale. It has tens of spiky anglerfish lights, really large thrills, and colossal backfins. Bio Dark Destruction is an uncontrollable beast that’s infinitely more powerful than infinity of Christain Gods. It sleeps in space like an ancient sea monster, there’s a lost sea with the ground marked with a seven-edged star in a circle. Anything that touched it (water is okay) will break the seal and Dark wakes up and destroys all. Druaga Druaga is an eight-armed, four-legged demon. He is still one of the strongest enemies Zero has ever faced. His goal is to take over all that contain above, beyond, etc. everythingness, nothingness, etc.. Druaga was face by Zero many times in his past a long time ago. After all of these years, Druaga has become even more powerful to take down all fighters who stand in his way. Druaga even put Zvezda in a cage. First appearance: Season 98 Themes Blizzara Blizzara (The winter demoness) is Cyberdevil’s mother and protagonist. Appearance The winter demoness is a blue-winged demoness with blue hair, blue and purple eyes, pale skin, and wings on her head. She wears blue gloves, a white shirt, a white, knife pleated skirt, blue boots, sleeves with black, blue, and white stripes, a blue scarf, and long, blue socks. Her hair exposes her right eye. Personality The winter demoness is a benevolent devil with the heart of gold. Sometimes, she is shy. If anybody’s made her mad, her anger can cause thunder and volcanoes, and she turns blue and a black and red aura surrounds her. Cyberdevil and his mother treat each other the way they wanted to be treated. First Appearance: Season 82 White Tiger White Tiger is an antagonist-to-protagonist, and master of the white tiger guardian. He wear some black leather, but becomes white in his transformations. First Appearance: Season 99 Black Turtle The Black Turtle (Black Tortoise) is an antagonist-to-protagonist, and master of the blackness turtle guardian. Appearance Black Turtle is a human-like god wit his a turtle shell and everything he wears is black, even his jackets, cape, hat, and scarf. He wears a black turtle shell with spikes and black wings. He doesn’t transform. First Appearance: Season 99 Black Tortoise Guardian Black Tortoise Guardian is a summon of Black Tortoise. Appearance The Black Tortoise Guardian is a humanoid, all black, buff, muscular turtle monster with a spiky, winged turtle shell. It also has spiky shells for a helmet, knee pads, shoulder pads, elbow pads, and knuckle pads. It even wears spiky bands on its arm, neck, tail, and legs. First Appearance: Season 99 Vermilion Bird Guardian Vermilion Bird Guardian is a summon of Zvezda. Appearance Vermilion Bird Guardian is a humanoid red bird. The muscles are transinfinity transfiniparsecs (transinfiniparsec=transinfinity parsecs) large while the head is the size of a house. The face is an eagle face. First Appearance: Season 99 Sonic Sonic is Zero’s foster older brother in Zero’s past team from before he was 7 (for infinity years to 9 (for omega omni infinity centuries). They were rivals for a long time until they made a truce since he was 8 years old. Right now, they haven’t seen each other since Zero finally finished his last fight until he and his past team meet again. First Appearance: Season 57 Rosé the Hedgehog Rosé (nicknamed Rozé) is Sonic’s older sister. She is best at fighting, soccer, tennis, and dodgeball. She was also titled “The Mortal That Is Stronger Than Gods and God,” meaning even rising to the smallest decimal next to absolute zero percent of any of her attributes will summon transinfinity of transinfinite-sized tornadoes, tsunamis and volcanoes of white and blue fire, initial singularity particles, and lightning, set transinfinity on white and blue fire, initial singularity particles, transinfinite-sized explosions, and lightning, perfect self-movement, and she can transinfinitely transcend bigger than above and beyond transinfinity percent to the max in a minute. Rosé cares about Sonic mostly and finds him attractive. First Appearance: Season 65 Jules Jules the Robot is Zero’s foster father (and Sonic’s father) from his past team. First Appearance: Season 60 Bernadette Bernadette is Zero’s foster mother (and Sonic’s mother) from his past team. First Appearance: Season 60 Scarlet Scarlet the Cat-Bat is Sonic’s significant other. Appearance Scarlet is a blue cat with purple bat wings, some black spots, purple-black striped hair, sapphire blue eyelids, and separate black and blue colored fur on her arms, legs, and tail. She wears a yellow shirt, yellow shorts, white gloves with orange cuffs, a bright yellow neckerchief, and yellow boots. The tip of her tail is blue and purple striped. First Appearance: Season 70 Jena the HedgeBat Jena is Sonic’s and Scarlet’s daughter. Appearance Jena is a small, blue hedgehog with blue bat wings, blue eyes, and brown hair. She wears a pink shirt with a purple star, red sneakers, white gloves, and blue shorts. First Appearance: Season 75 Zodiark Zodiark (formerly Gigantico) is the metaversal god, god and ancestor of all Volts, and Zero’s strongest archenemies from the past. He beats Zodiark in every single fight. In his true form, he is the destroyer and grand priest of everything and nothing. Appearance Zodiark is a human-like god wearing golden armbands, a skull necklace, grey shorts, and brown boots with spurs. His black hair is curled upwards. In god mode, he turned into a golden monster with no legs but a tail. In his final form, he is a golden dragon with a muscular humanoid upper body and a lot of large wings. First Appearance: Season 11 Volts Volts are monstrous aliens that have lightning and electric attacks and abilities. There are three types of Volts. They appear in Season 7. Squirebot Squirebot is Zodiark’s giant robot servant. First Appearance: Season 8 Rez Rez is the antagonist that brought Zero into his very first journey of his life. That happened when he was 4. Res is the penultimate enemy of Zero. He defeated Rez when he was 6. First Appearance: Season 2 Insect Conqueror Insect Conqueror (IC) is a hybrid bug and Zero’s first final enemy. Appearance IC is a colossal hybrid of all beetles, a tarantula, a mosquito, every winged insect, a wheel bug, a devil flower mantis, a bee, and a centipede. Its head is combined with every beetle face and spider, it has a mosquito nose, a body of a devil flower mantis, three long bee stingers, a large, spiky spider back with a red hourglass, a face, and long horns, 1,000 large, long, really furry legs, a pair of every type of insect wing that are 100 times the size of its body, a spiky wheel on its back, and a pair of large antennas. First Appearance: Season 2 Tails Tails is one of Zero’s partners from his past team. He is also with his future self. First Appearance: Season 49 Amadeus Amadeus Prower is Tails’s father and Zero’s past team member/one of his foster uncles. First Appearance: Season 73 Class Zero Class Zero is one of the teams Zero used to be in. They have good time together at most of the time and he takes them to trips. Class Zero also included the new members from different classes and Kurasame. They all appear in Season 50. J-9 J-9 is Cyberdevil’s significant other. Appearance J-9 is a female robot. She has a white colored body with a blue top and black skirt with a black jacket that has blue flame prints on them. First Appearance: Season 45 Junior Junior (or Zvezda Jr.) is Zvezda’s first child and son of her unknown father. First Appearance: Season 97 Glacius Glacius is Gladia’s mother and Nazo’s significant other. Glacius, born in white acropolis she was raised by her father. Ever since her mother died, her father moved her somewhere safer. Glacius can be evil sometimes but her dark side tries to take over her. Glacius can be sassy alot, (She gets that from her mom). She likes to be outdoors alot, she play video games but focuses on her powers. She trains very often and is was good at school. She's been to jail a couple of times but she doesnt care. Glacius hardly thought of her mother (since she died when Glacius was only 4). Her best friends are Sonic.exe and Tails doll. She loves to hang out with them but some times they can betray her and she has no choice but to fight back. If anything, she doesn't like to fight her friends but she won't hold back. She is a crystal guardian of the caverns. First Appearance: Season 60 Nazo Nazo is Gladia’s father and a hedgehog made from negative energy. First Appearance: Season 60 Turbo Mecha Sonic Turbo Mecha Sonic is a robot fusion of all models of robot Sonic. Team Metallix (led by Pixel) has one of the goals, which is doing a ritual to summon all robot Sonics. They have several forms. If all models combine at their Overload forms (combination of Unknown Super Sonic Form, Neo, Kai, Metallix, Titan, Final Version, and Overlord), they will become Overlord Overload. All models appear in Season 79. Maximus Overlord Maximum Overload Overlord Overload is the creator, destroyer, leader, etc. of every endless hierarchy/every adjective hierarchy (even beyond endless hierarchies of greater hierarchies, deities, dimensions, -potence, etc.), crossovers, concepts, attributes, Deities (Deity=creator, destroyer, and leader of God, Goddess, Anti-God, Anti-Goddess, and itself) of the above and the below, ones above all of everythingness, nothingness (beyond everything and more, etc., etc.. Appearance Overload is a monumental, albino, metallic, extremely buff werehog with a dragon face, lots of large angel, demon, and skeleton wings on the ankles, wrists, back, legs, arms, temples, head, and waist, large numbers of fox tails, multitudes of fins on the back, and large sets of large, spiky quills, hair, and fur. It wears spiky rocket boots with springs, spurs, and wheels, very complex gloves with lots of spikes, claws, and brass knuckles, a white vest, a large cape on the neck and waist, a large crown, armbands, thousands of arms on the back, a large, spiky, flaming, electric, bladed, winged halo, and spiky armor. Powers, skills, abilities, techniques, etc. Overload has more than every power, ability, attack, feat, etc. imaginable, unimaginable, possible, impossible, existent, non-existent, known, unknown, thinkable, unthinkable, created, uncreated, discovered, undiscovered, fictional, nonfictional, animate, inanimate, seen, unseen, written, unwritten, perceived, unperceived, said, unsaid, heard, unheard, read, unread, visible, invisible, stoppable, unstoppable etc., including: Blasts from every movement Breaking through above, beyond, etc. ultimate limits, maximums, transcendence, etc. Abilities to beat any opponent no matter how much stronger or bigger they are, no matter what power, feat, etc. they are Abilities to siphon any impact, attack, hit, space-time, etc. and absorb them Instinct too fast that everything is already dodged or blocked Everything here: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Superpower_Wiki Etc. First Appearance: Season 99 The C.A.T. The C.A.T. (Cat Android Team) is a group of other versions of Pixel. Their body shapes are the same, except for the ears and tails. They all appear at season 76. There are several versions of them and there are versions of almost every version, two versions combined each (example, Chaos Pixel.exe or Super Reaper Pixel), which are: Pixel Zero: Versions with eyes that are like Zero’s right eye. K-9 Pixel: Blue and white versions. Chaos Pixel: Red and black versions with red fire on its legs, demon wings, flat spikes on its ears, back, wings, and legs, and wears spiky wristbands. The eyes are black with red irises. Pixel.exe: Faded versions with eyes are black with red irises, and blood stains all over the body. Negative Pixel: Negative photo versions. Lexip: All black versions with entirely red eyes. Slender Pixel: All white versions with no face and black tentacles. They are also called Malicious Slender. Corrupt Pixel: Negative Photo Versions with “ERROR,” “ALERT,” “WARNING,” “101” to “909,” “BSOD,” and a matrix of every number, symbol, wingding, character, etc. all over the body. These words, numbers, and matrix have a combination of every glitch text and language. Super Pixel: Versions with a diamond cape. Reaper Pixel: All white versions wearing a black cloak. Pixel Doll: Versions with stitches and an antenna with a gem attached to them. Female Pixel: Female versions. Echo Pixel: Transparent versions. Wolf Pixel: Opposite versions with wolf ears, one different eye, and a dog tail. Oblivion Pixel: Versions with stars and galaxies. Gems: Gem versions that are transparent and colored. Fallen Pixel: Evil versions with demonic looks. Nightmare Pixel: Version that look like a fusion of Nightmare and Pixel. Shell Pixel: Versions with spiky turtle shells on the back, knees, elbows, head, and shoulders. Pixel Trooper: Versions with neckerchiefs. Elemental Pixel: Versions with an element type on each being (fire, lightning, ice, water, air, earth, etc.). Country Pixel: Versions that have the design of a national flag, every evolution and pre-evolution of a flag. Each of them have one design of a national flag. WerePixel: Were-Versions of Pixel with white chest fur, dilated pupils, claws, and white fur on the wrists. Fox Pixel: Fox versions. Nyan Pixel: Poptart versions with colored spots. Dragon Pixel: Dragon versions. Tiger Pixel: Striped tiger versions. Serval Pixel: Serval versions. Cheetah Pixel: Cheetah versions. Lion Pixel: Lion versions. Afterlife Pixel: Heaven, purgatory, or inferno versions. Each has their own wings. PikaPixel: Pikachu versions. Shark Pixel: Shark versions. Whale Pixel: Whale versions. Rainbow Pixel: Rainbow versions. And many more versions. Aria Light Aria is Zero’s ex-significant other. Appearance Aria is a blue and white dragon with bright, glowing colors, red armor with orange fire emblems, golden ring bracelets near the shoulders, and a silver ring. Croc Croc is the son of Zero and Aria. He got the name from one of Zero’s old and most favorited games, Croc: Legend of The Gobbos, and from shoes. He is 12” tall. Anti-O.M.E.G.A Anti-Cybergod Anti-O.M.E.G.A is an older sibling of Cyberdevil. It is described as an all darkest black, jagged, torn up, long robe with a hood and holes. It has darkest black devil wings and no hands are shown. Anti-O.M.E.G.A has a demonic, overlapped, echoing voice. First Appearance: Ep 5001 Kitsuna Kitsuna is an anthropomorphic fox. She brought her past selves along with her to fight the gods. They all appear in season 60 Silver Silver is one of Zero’s brothers from his past team. First Appearance: Season 80 Blaze the Cat Blaze is Silver’s significant other. First Appearance: Season 81 Tina and Mina The Hedgecat Twins (or Hedgecat Duo) are daughters of Silver and Blaze. They used to prank each other, but now they get along. In season 81, Zero sends them a message for Tournament of Power. They both appear in Season 81. Maria the Hedgehog Maria is Zero’s worker and one of his team members. She invents new weapons and vehicles and upgrades them. First Appearance: Season 52 Deity the Deity Deity is the Pokémon god of all of everythingness, nothingness, and Arceus. It is also the creator, destroyer, and leader of God, Goddess, Anti-God, Anti-Goddess, and itself. It is all and none at the same time (example, all elements and no elements at the same time). Appearance Deity is a red serpent with 12 blue, giant angel wings that glows purple. It has yellow lanterns below the wings and between the serpent, it has green wires. In its true form, it is a multi-headed, dragon-faced, humanoid, entirely white being with every type and shape of wings and horns (multiple columns of tens of 5-10 ft large wings and horns on the ankles, temples, shoulders, waist, back, arms, legs, wrists, sides, boots, sleeves, crown, and heads), thousands of arms on the back, thousands of fox tails, lots of long feathers for wings, every type of tentacles all over the body, 14 legs, 40 arms, 10 ft large, thick, spiky hair, 20 eyes without pupils or irises, 20 whiskers on the face and eyebrows, and long teeth. Everything it wears is white. It wears a necklace of skulls with horns and white eyes, a 50-foot large cape, long boots with multiple spurs and rockets, white shorts, a white shirt, a crown with large horns and a lot of gems, giant, metal gloves with large claws, spikes, spiky wristbands, webs, and brass knuckles, white sleeves with wings, spiky, winged turtle shells for knee pads, long spikes on the fingertips, dragon skulls on the shoulders with tusks, and a nose ring. Deity has an aura that is multi-layered, has every dimensional model on the aura itself, the pixels, the word “Deity,” every symbol, every design of an aura, every color, every shade, every look, every element, etc.. Every move it makes leaves a lot of moving afterimages that create afterimages. Its true final form and evolution at last infinity percent of its power, attributes, and stats, is like its true form, except it is muscular with large foreheads and its muscular body (including the wings, fingers, hands, veins, etc., except the head) is last infinite in size. First Appearance: Season 92 Ghost Ghost is a lost and lonely top-secret mystery that is watching all journeys of everyone and everyone themselves. It is a white cloak with a hood and no hands or face visible (in the scene (lost movie) where Zero drives it to The Underworld, the mouth is visible with a blue scar shaped like an inverted Eastern cross and the hands are shown). It was one of the children of Zvezda’s father that got banished and striked to Earth for assassination. Its personalities are hate, disbelief, distrust, sadness, loneliness, mental anger, pain, depression, regret, disrespect, neutrality (outside of fights), and furthermore. The body the ghost belongs to is unknown, unsolvable, unfounded, undiscovered, and indescribable. All the ghost does is standing with its arms connected. Tears come out of the face all the time, due to being banished and hurt terribly. It doesn’t move unless in the fights and when Zero takes it to The Underworld. In fights, the ghost doesn’t grunt, growl, scream, breath, or anything. First appearance: movie 4 (The Epilogue) Nightmare Team The Nightmare Team is a group of demonesses led by Demon Lord Deity “Master” Nightmare. They appear in Season 82. The members are; Kyuubi: Fox demoness with an eyepatch on the right, black hair with large ponytails on the sides, a black shirt, black shorts, black and white shoes, black thigh-high socks, two black fox tails, yellow irises, a yellow, pink, and blue butterfly on her head, a black collar, black elbow-high gloves, and a yellow bow. Arachnia: Spider demoness with eyes with red pupils and red irises, white hair that reaches the waist, red wings on the back and head, a black shirt with a spider on it, a black collar, a black shirt with a red line, thigh-high, black and red striped socks, spider legs on the back, black and red shoes, and elbow-high, black and red striped, dainty gloves. Dragina: Dragon demoness with green wings on the back and head, dragon horns, a green dragon tail, green and yellow irises, green hair with a ponytail that’s reaches the top-legs, a green dragon shirt, green thigh-high socks with ruffles, white elbow-high gloves, and green shorts. Pyra: Fire demoness with orange, black, and red hair, black wings with a fire design, black eyes with yellow irises and red pupils, a short leather jacket with fire, elbow-high, fire-designed gloves, knee-high, fire-designed socks, shoes with fire prints and fire wings, a fire-designed shirt, and red shorts. Celestia Celestia (or Mystery) is a ghost from nobody’s body. She appears in season 53. RJ RJ (aka EZJR, Ez Jr., or The Challenger) is a 9-year-old adopted daughter of Zero and Cyberdemoness that’s came from the future. Since Zero is that strong and everything like that, she wants to be like him by challenging even the strongest opponents he ever faced and save all. Appearance RJ is an anthropomorphic, white and bright-blue jackalope with straight, vestigial antlers with two spikes (making the antlers look like “F”s), blue and white hair that reaches the bottom of the neck, and two pairs of eyelashes. She wears black leg rings, a long-sleeved, black hoodie with a red skirt, a combined symbol of a red “0” and a red star-and-heart symbol below the shoulders, and red wrist parts, black, knee-high boots with red bottoms and red tops, and a necklace with the same symbol as the one on the shoulders. RJ’s eyes are like Zero’s right eye, except they have red pupils and the red irises are the same shape as Cyberdemoness’s. Her height is 3 ft and 5 in. First appearance: Season 20 Glider Nonet Glider Nonet is a 9-person team led by Zvezda. They wear Russian headgear in adventures and have human forms. They all appear in Season 80. The members are all 4 versions of Latios and Latias. Nerina the Cheetah Nerina is a carnivore cheetah. She appears in Season 57. Tailsko Tailsko is Tails’s older sister. Appearance Tailsko wears a white shirt, black and white high heels, a red jacket, white gloves, blue shorts, and goggles. First Appearance: Season 54 Hydragamon Hydragamon is H.Y.D.R.A.G.O.M.O.N’s daughter and first child. Since she got higher in Team All-Stars for all of her time, she became a Guardian (all-high class, rank, level, stage, etc. of Team All-Stars) (horns with a gem), a co-nigh-omega (a lesser version of the Omega and all-high type, form, mode, and kind) (a > sigh and an omega sign), and a transcendendant (all-high omni-breaker (breaking all limits, maximums, transcendence, etc.) (a transcendence circle mark in the omega symbol), making her the second all-superlative member of Team All-Stars (the higher one is the Omega itself). First Appearance: Season 67 Flik Flik is a former ant that turned into a human decades ago. He was Zero’s first character ever met in his first adventure to fight the Insect Conqueror. Appearance Flik is now a human teenager with a blue shirt, blue shorts, blue shoes, blue hair, a blue backpack, and blue eyes. First appearance: Season 1 Glinizo Glinizo is Gladia’s younger brother. He appears in Season 70. Appearance Glinizo is a white 12-year-old hedgehog with red eyes, fire-designed gloves, two gems on his forehead forming a “!” symbol with the dot shaped like fire, red sneakers, and white chest fur. His quill said have red uppersides. Sonikku Blue Heart Sonikku is Sonic.exe’s younger sister. She opposes Sonic.exe’s actions and fights him. Appearance Sonikku is the female version of Sonic with a blue scarf. First Appearance: Season 56 Nightmare Merry Nightmare Merry is a lost dream demon that is in one of Zero’s teams. She helps out Zero whenever his teams get caught by enemies or when he is alone. He saw her for a split second in his dream since he was 5 (he even saw his other evolutions from the future that are behind a black smoke). She is the first character ever saw in his dream before his first adventure begins. She also appears around Zero throughout all of his adventures, quests, journeys, etc.. Since he was 5, she turns into her physical form. Appearance She takes the appearance of a young teenage girl with purple hair, and green eyes with rectangular pupils (which change between black and white). She always has her trademark white hat, with a pink insignia in the middle, and ribbons on sides (right and left) coming out of it. Her upper body attire is a white overcoat whose coattails are curled, and a camisole undershirt that has a design that looks like a "Z". Her lower body consists of a white skirt with, black and white stockings, and black shoes with the insignia mark. She also wears a cloth that's on her right wrist. Sometimes, she is a rainbow, space-designed, sparkly, white, transparent, glowing, 7-ringed, swirly, striped, crystal-designed, spiky atom that circles around Zero. First appearance: first movie (The Beginning) Max the devil Max is the son of Zero and Cyberdemoness, their first born child, and younger twin brother of RJ. He came from the future to help the past. Appearance Max is a small human devil with white horns, blonde hair, blue shorts, red and white sneakers, red irises, blue pupils, a white and blue shirt, black, gold, and blue fingerless gloves, and a blue tail with a devil-winged tip. First appearance: Season 30 Entity the Creator, Destroyer, and Reincarnator Entity is the oldest sibling and creator of Infinity and Nega-Infinity (same as Player Infinite, but inverted-colored clothes and dark skin tone), Infinity and Nega-Infinity were one of the versions of God and Anti-God the whole time. Entity is the creator, destroyer, and reincarnator of the void of nothingness, the indescribable nothingness that contains all and itself (appearance: multi-framed, blank background that changes white to grey to black to grey to white), is the first in its own family tree. First appearance: Guardians vs Gods Dies (as the final battle) Lord/Mistress Moge-ko/Zer-0 Moge-ko (aka Zer-0) is the final enemy of GvG High on day 365, GvG Live, and GVGH ON STAGE. She is the lord and mistress of every version of Zero in the dark alignments. As she wears the king’s scalp, she has the power to turn all mogekos into Zeros and even creating more dark versions of him. Themes King Zero King Zero (formerly King Mogeko) is the king of all evil versions of Zero, the king of all mogekos, and the second to last enemy in GvG Live. First appearance: GvG Live Nekotron Nekotron is one of Zero’s oldest friends and third to last enemy of GvG Live. Since Zero was 7, he met a robot with cat features, details, and cat attire. Since Zero was 12, Nekotron sacrificed its life defeating a nigh omnipotent by self-destruction. A couple decades later, it was possessed by an unknown, all-omnipotent, corrupted devil, repairing and reviving the body and taking it to be a robot deity. Zero faced the robot all the time. Appearance Nekotron is a white human android with a blue shirt, a white coat with long coattails, teal blue and black sleeves, white, electric blue-fur, white cat ear headphones with blue speakers and bat wings, black shorts, white and blue, winged, light up shoes with roller skates, a blue, white-fur cape, electric blue eyes, white pupils, electric blue hair, white socks, exposed fangs, white gloves, electric blue ring bracelets, electric blue and white devil wings, blue, cone-shaped ears, and a dragon face. When it is back to normal in GVGH ON STAGE, it has a human face. First appearance: GvG Live ???/O.M.E.G.A N/A Appearance N/A Personality N/A First appearance: N/A, ??? 'Bases' Bases or Headquarters are place teams live in. Zero’s treehouse Zero’s treehouse is a treehouse that is hundreds of meters large and tall. It has a lot of rooms and the sequoia trees have stairs inside and basements. The Firewall The Firewall is a bloody, black and red, demonic, inferno dimension where all antagonists (except for Team Metallix and The Infinity Gang) are at. The Underworld The Underworld is an underground version of The Firewall. It is created by Infinite for The Chaos Army to do a dark ritual. It is in the third movie. The Godship The Godship is a large, black ship that is for Team Metallix. It is a large destroyer ship. The size is omnilock. Category:Films Category:Shows Category:Events Category:Anime Category:YouTube